smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Louis
Doc Louis is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is Little Mac's coach, who often practices with him, and even gives him advice inbetween boxing rounds. Some of his advice is helpful, even invaluable for early players. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, his tips could even be seen as inspiration at times. In Punch-Out! (Wii), however, he's more silly with his advice (some of it is useful, and others are him talking about chocolate). In BR, Doc is a heavyweight to be reckoned with; he has several things going for him, along with some pretty nasty crutches. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. His page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Up Taunt: Doc Louis puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the sky. *Down Taunt: Doc sits on the ground, panting, and wipes some sweat off of his forehead. *Left Taunt: Doc takes out a chocolate bar and mocks the opponent with it. He opens it and examines it closely, then puts it away for later. *Right Taunt: Doc jogs in place, and says, "All right, come on!". To Mac, he says, "Show me what ya got, Mac baby!". To Glass Joe, he doesn't jog; he looks at Joe confused, and asks, "Who invited you here?". Ground Game *Jab: Doc quickly jabs the opponent. This is a great way to surprise an opponent due to its speed. The damage isn't much, and it can only be done twice before Doc stops using the move, however. Both jabs deal enough stun damage so that you can follow it up with a combo, although do be noted that, if used later on in a combo, the stun damage will dramatically decrease. A useful jab in the long run. The first jab deals 3%, and the second deals 4%. *Ftilt: Doc performs a forward lunge. You can aim the direction Doc punches by holding the Control Stick in a certain direction. You can aim in your four basic directions: Up, down, left, and right. If Doc is facing to the right, and you hold left, Doc will punch backwards, and vice versa. There isn't much use for the backward punch, but it is a nice move to pull out for a surprise. The upward punch and downward punch are good for being an Anti-Air and an OTG attack, respectively, while the forward punch is nice for poking due to great range. The damage is the same for upward, downward, and forward, at 9%. The backward punch deals 11%. *Utilt: Doc powerfully punches upward. This move has a sourspot, which comes into effect after the initial punch. The initial punch itself... could be seen as the sweetspot, even if it's just the regular part of the attack. A decent move, but definitely inferior to the Anti-Air version of Doc's Ftilt. At least with that move, you can aim it in different directions. The attack deals 10%. *Dtilt: Doc performs a crouching punch aimed downward. Similar to the downward aimed Ftilt, only Doc doesn't lunge forward. This is an amazing poke for Doc that can really set up some pressure. Of course, it's much safer to use than Doc's Ftilt due to the less amount of start-up. About on par with it, namely because it doesn't travel any distance like his Ftilt does. A good move in its own right. The attack deals 10%. *Dash Attack: Doc body slams the opponent. Like most Dash Attacks, it's slow but powerful. Also like most Dash Attacks, it can't be used in many situations and the few it can be used in are very risky. Definitely not a worthwhile move, unless you want to see someone like Pichu get tackled by a big man like Doc. The attack deals 15%. *Fsmash: Doc leans back and prepares a punch. He then dashes forward, delivering a powerful punch to the opponent. The distance Doc travels depends on how long you charged the smash. At minimum charge, Doc won't move at all. At maximum charge, Doc will travel about 60% of Final Destination. Any other charge will have Doc move about 20% of said stage. The damage varies for the amount of time charged, as well. The attack is very good in sveral situations, namely for the "running" aspect. While being at full charge is the only way Doc will travel much distance, anybody in front of Doc can't really do anything to stop him from running until he stops. The only things that will stop him are Final Smashes and some projectiles. Or, of course, jumping behind him. Still useful for approaching an opponent, though, with nice damage to boot. Uncharged, the attack deals 18%, middle charge it deals 19%, and maximum charge it deals 28%. *Usmash: Doc crouches down, preparing to jump. He then jumps and performs a 45 degree punch. It thankfully doesn't suffer the same fate as Doc's Utilt. In fact, this move is about equal to - or possibly better, thanks to the better damage - his Ftilt aimed upwards. This will hit in front of Doc and above him, depending on the part of the punch that's being used and where the opponent is. Doc is left in a helpless state on the way down, but it's a very short travel back to the ground. The distance jumped does not change depending on charge; it's always about 80% of Pichu in terms of height. A solid Usmash for Doc. The attack deals 16% uncharged and 24% charged. *Dsmash: Doc punches the ground with both of his fists. A "reversal" of the U-Ftilt/Utilt/Usmash chain; Doc's Dsmash, essentially, suffers the fate that his Utilt suffers. While still a decent move in its own right, and certainly better than the Utilt (again, due to the damage), it's a bit laggy. If put into a combo (one good thing about the Dsmash is that it combo's out of his Dtilt quite nicely at low %s), it can be pretty decent, but it isn't very safe. Not bad by any means, but still Doc's worst Smash Attack, by far. The attack deals 17% uncharged and 22% charged. Air Game *Nair: Doc performs a short range, straightforward punch. The move has a sourspot which essentially lasts throughout the entire move; only for a bit during the beginning does any knockback even exist. Doc cannot jump, dodge, or change direction while using this move, but he can use another aerial to cancel this one. Afterwards, you can do what you please. Obviously not a very good move, but it can help in some combo's, which is decent enough. The attack deals 10%. Sourspotted, it deals 4%. *Bair: Doc performs a backwards aerial punch. This move takes a long time to start up (about 18 frames), making it difficult to put into combo's without hit stun. It does, however, make for a very annoying edgeguarding tool, as well as a decent method of shield poking. Not a great move, but certainly not a bad one; put into the right situation, this could be one of Doc's best moves. That situation won't happen too often, though. The attack deals 14%. *Fair: Doc punches straight forward. Travels a small bit of horizontal distance. This a very solid attack; it's nice and fast, while still dealing good damage. It's obviously not all good, namely since it's absolutely useless against grounded opponents. Still, the move can be put to good use in many aerial scenario's. While Doc can't really spend much time in the air due to being a heavyweight, he should use this move against competing aerial opponents for some good results. The attack deals 11%. *Uair: Doc performs an aerial headbutt downward, similar to a "head bop". This move has some very strange properties, but it works. Part of the attack's hitbox is Doc bringing his head downward for the "bop". That means the attack will still hit above Doc like all Uair's do. In fact, the "bop" doesn't even hit opponents; the only time the opponent can be hit is during the movement downward. Since this can only hit above of Doc, it's a strange move, and very situational. Not much else to say on it, other than the fact that it deals 10%. *Dair: Doc performs what may be the strangest Dair in the game. He takes out a chocolate bar and smacks the opponent downward with it. This wouldn't be so odd if it wasn't the strongest Dair in the game. While multi-hit Dairs beat it out in damage (you know who you're thinking of right now), in terms of single-hit Dairs (and meteor smashes), it's the strongest. The attack deals a massive 19% - that's almost as much as his Smashes... charged! It is slow, doesn't have much range, and doesn't have much priority, but wow what damage. Throws *Grab: Doc grabs in front of him. A simple grab; the dash grab is nearly the same. Quick recovery on the both. Pivot has increased range but more recovery. *Pummel: Doc quickly jabs the opponent while holding onto them. Deals 2%. Fairly quick. *Uthrow: Doc chucks the opponent upward. Can be followed with any Anti-Air attack and will combo into it. The throw deals 10%. *Dthrow: Doc punches the opponent on the top of their head to the ground. The attack actually looks painful to the opponent, although it's nothing too bad. Can combo into Doc's Dtilt. The throw deals 11%. *Fthrow: Doc throws the opponent onto the ground in front of him, and then jumps on them. He rolls on his stomach and quickly bounces up. Quite funny, in contrast to the Uthrow, although for combo's it isn't useful. Still deals a nice 13%, though. *Bthrow: Doc picks up his opponent and throws them onto his back. He then falls down onto his back. Different from the Fthrow in animation, but similar in all other aspects save damage. The throw deals 12%. Specials *Side Special: Duck This One!. Doc jumps back a small step and yells, "Duck this one!" and punches the opponent at a 180 degree angle. As the name - and Doc - suggests, this attack can be avoided by ducking with most of the cast. This is, however, one of the rare cases in which Pichu still has to duck. The move was taken from Doc Louis Punch-Out!!, where Doc would literally tell Mac to duck this attack. If the opponent doesn't crouch, they'll likely be hit. Of course, some can jump over this attack - some, such as King Dedede will not be able to jump over this attack, although he can duck under it. A fun fact is that King K. Rool cannot jump over this attack nor duck under it. As for the attack itself, it's... all right. It's humorous to hear Doc tell your opponent what to do, and if it lands, they're in a helpless state until they hit the ground (well, not a literal helpless state, but they can't attack unless they hit the ground). If the opponent is sent offstage, they will recover after they're below the stage's ledge. The attack deals 11%. It's powerful and quick, but it takes a while to start up and is... laughably predictable, to say the very least. Whether or not you use it is up to you, although it gains major usage when used in conjuction with Doc's Standard Special. *Down Special: Old School Counter. Doc holds his hands in front of his lower face, and taunts the opponent (not those taunts, silly). He will say things such as, "I'm ready for ya!", "You slackin' off?", and "You want some chocolate?". If the opponent attacks Doc while he's taunting, he will block. Your opponent will gradually grow tired, similar to how blocking works in Punch-Out!! Wii. After five successful blocks, your opponent will get a purple-ish tint on them. While this tint is on them, they will move slower, their attacks will be weaker, and they will build meter at half the speed they normally do. There are three different ways to get out of this state. The first way is to have Doc use an attack and miss. If the attack is blocked, it will not work; it must be dodged (or if Doc just uses an attack for no special reason). Second, 20 seconds must pass on the timer. Lastly, the opponent must lose a stock. This state does not effect your opponents Ultimate Smashes, although Battle Attacks and Final Smashes are fair game. This is a very good special for Doc, since it essentially gives him the ability to downgrade his opponent, which can really help in some negative match-ups. It's more helpful in some match-ups than in others, and it should be noted that Doc does block the first projectile that hits him in a set of projectiles, although this does nothing to the opponent. If this successfully lands, a "counter" will add 1 "heart" to the opponent's vitality meter, so instead of 5 successful uses, it'd be 6, then 7, 8, so on. Does not deal damage. *Up Special: Heavyweight Uppercut. Doc performs an uppercut; basic enough. This can be used in the air, but it leaves Doc in a helpless state. If this move puts the opponent into hit stun, then instead of the standard dizzy pose, they will stay dizzy, but chocolate bars will spin around their heads. A very solid attack to use; it's amazing to end combo's with, inparticular. As a recovery move, it isn't quite bad, either. This is another Special of Doc's that works very well with his Standard Special. The attack deals a solid 13%. *Special: Star Punch. Doc will perform a lightning fast punch. If the punch lands, Doc will gain a star, similar to Doc Louis Punch-Out!!. With this star, he can do a few things. For one, he can perform "buffed" versions of his specials with it, at the cost of using his star. He can also use his Battle Attack, which requires Doc to have his star. If this move does not land clean, the opponent will instead be sent away from Doc due to the punch, dealing 15%. If Doc gains the star, it deals no damage. To activate the buffed Specials, you must hold the Special Button along with the direction you want to use. For example, if you wanted to use Duck This One!, then you would use your Side Special like you normally would; however, you would simply tab B instead of pressing it for too long. Pressing it too long activates the Star version of Doc's moves. Each of the buffs can be found below, and in the Final Smashes section, you can see his Battle Attack. Overall, this adds a fairly big level of complexity to Doc Louis. It's very basic, and fairly underwhelming, when compared to Little Mac, but it's easier to get into, learn, and use. While Mac's stars may be more effective, it doesn't make Doc's bad. Note: The reason Doc can only have one star, whereas Mac can have 3, is because in Doc Louis Punch-Out!!, he can only have one star at a time. Star Specials *Star Side Special (Duck This One!) - Doc will still say, "Duck This One!". However, he will attack low instead of medium height. This makes for some incredibly annoying mix-ups, as it looks just like the regular version during start-up. This is probably Doc's most useful Star Special, and while you should save your Star for the proper time, using it on this is definitely not a bad idea. Deals the same damage as the normal version. *Star Down Special (Old School Counter) - By far Doc's weakest use of his Star. All this does is add one extra hit to the opponent's vitality meter. So if they had 5, and you used this, they'd have 3 left instead of 4. It's nothing special, and it still doesn't deal damage. Of course, if you only have 2 left, this isn't so bad to use. It's actually not bad, it's just his weakest use of his star. *Star Up Special (Heavyweight Uppercut) - Varies on whether or not you're on the ground or in the air. If you're on the ground, Doc will travel double the distance he normally travels with his Heavyweight Uppercut. He will still remain in a helpless state afterwards, however, making it riskier. To add onto the riskiness factor, though, double the distance means double the damage... mostly. Since Doc doesn't actually perform two uppercuts, the initial hit (which deals 5%) isn't taken into account. So basically, this deals 21%. That's still pretty insane. **When used in the air, it's less risky and more aimed for recovery. Essentially, when used, the distance traveled is slightly less than that of the normal one, but Doc will not be left in a helpless state. This means that he can use his Star Heavyweight Uppercut, finish, and then use it again. A great way to use Doc's star, probably his best if you're in a situation where you need to recover. Not wise to use when you're on stage, though (on stage meaning in the air, but on the stage. Obviously). Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Doc's Offering'. Doc holds out what seems to be a chocolate bar. If the opponent attacks him while he holds it out, Doc will drop the chocolate bar. He'll quickly pick it up and yell, "What's wrong with you?!". The opponent - no matter who it is - will look at Doc as if they're guilty. Doc will then say, "...Ah, forget it. Here you go." The opponent will then take the chocolate bar, open it up, and say... (If they actually speak, like Fox, Snake, etc.; characters like Kirby just scream) IT'S VANILLA?! Doc will then take advantage of the surprised opponent and punch them hard in the face. Did you really think Doc Louis of all people would offer someone chocolate? The attack deals 40%. Yes, it's a counter Final Smash on an offensive character. Just like Falcon, it's also his Final Smash. How is it overall? It's actually not that bad. It won't eat through attacks that deal over 30%, like most Final Smash/Special counters, and it doesn't eat through any Battle Attacks or Ultimate Smashes, The rest are fair game, though; even projectiles. Plus it's hilarious to see people like Ganondorf, Snake, Bowser, and Vaati look guilty. *'Battle Attack: Classic Star Punch'. This requires you to have your Star from Doc's Standard Special. Doc will crouch down, and then punch the opponent with all his might, as he yells, "Star Punch!". If it lands, your opponent will take a massive 100% and fall to the ground. That's some great damage, right? Well, too bad it only works if your opponent is on the ground! It breaks shields on impact, even clean ones, but then it just deals shield damage, and no actual damage. At the very least, this does break through most counters, including Doc's own. It's very match-up dependent, and very situational; should you use Doc's star to recover? Or maybe you should use it for mix-ups? Want to get the opponent exhausted sooner? Or maybe you want some insane damage from this Battle Attack? Only one way to find out - try it yourself! ...Sorry. *'Ultimate Smash: Doc and his Chocolate'. Performed by pressing Special while shielding. Doc will hold out a chocolate bar in front of him. Unlike his Final Smash, though, he will hold it out far enough so that the opponent can knock it out of his hands without being damaged otherwise. If the opponent does not knock it out of his hand, he will eat the chocolate bar. He will rub his stomach and say, "Mmmmmmmmmm!". He will, after eating, restore all of his health. No matter what, all of Doc's health will be restored; the only scenario where this doesn't hold true is in Sudden Death. In that scenario, he will not go below 300%. If Doc is hit during this attack, however, the chocolate bar will fall off the stage. Doc will goofily scream "NOOOOOO!", just like in Doc Louis Punch-Out!!. He will then growl and say, "You won't like Doc when he's angry!" and rip off his jacket to reveal a jacket with a "tiger" design. His health will not be restored completely, but in exchange, all of his moves will deal 4% more damage, he will become faster, a bit lighter (which means he falls slower), and every Star Punch he lands will be clean. He will return to normal only after being KO'd. Which of these two is better? It depends on the scenario. Say you have three stocks and have 100% damage; what do you do? Simple: Don't use it! This Ultimate Smash is best used when Doc has one stock left, therefore nothing goes wrong. If you replenish your health, that's good, you just got what is, essentially, an extra stock (depending on how hurt you are). Good for you. If you don't, you make Doc powered-up for the remainder of the match. Of course, you can use it in other scenario's, but that's the safest one to use it in. Don't be afraid to be risky, though! You're playing a heavyweight, after all! Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia